Do you feel it?
by kurenaix1
Summary: En un futuro ya casi no existen mujeres, con el fin de preservar la especie y ganar la guerra Japón crea dos proyectos, uno para volver fértiles a los hombres (Ren) y otro para crear sujetos aptos para el combate, armas humanas (OoKami) "Le prometió que cuidaría a ese niño como si fuese suyo, jamás le dijo que lo que sentía, su amor siempre fue unilateral" Himuro x Izuki


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para contar una historia agridulce.

Fic por el cumpleaños de Himuro

Este OS está basado en otro fic que tengo ?sid=180670 pero que no he continuado. Aunque tiene ciertas variaciones.

Antes de que empiecen a leer hay varias cosas que necesito aclarar sobre el universo en el que está inserta la historia de este fic.

En un futuro ya casi no existen mujeres, con el fin de preservar la especie y ganar la guerra Japón crea dos proyectos, uno para volver fértiles a los hombres (Ren) y otro para crear sujetos aptos para el combate, armas humanas (OoKami)

Existen 4 tipos de personas en esta sociedad.

Súper soldados del proyecto Ookami (Lobo): son aquellos que fueron seleccionados y convertidos en súper hombres desde que eran unos infantes, son personas con grandes habilidades en batallas, están altamente calificados para cualquier situación de guerra, tiene una fuerza superior al resto, su resistencia es mucho mayor a la gente común, se les reconoce como parte del proyecto por el tatuaje de un lobo que llevan en toda la espalda, usualmente viven como personas normales.

Convertidos del proyecto Ren (Flor de loto): Son aquellos a quienes se les hicieron las pruebas y genéticamente demostraron una particularidad que luego de una modificación genética les permitiría ser fértiles, tiene poca validez como seres humanos, perdieron sus derechos y si bien es penado por ley matarlos son altamente susceptibles al tráfico de personas y a los abusos del resto, se les reconoce por un tatuaje de una flor de loto que atraviesa de su espalda hasta sus hombros.

Personas no incluidas en ninguno de los dos proyectos: No tienen particularidad alguna, son normales y poseen los mismos derechos que los súper soldados, muchos de ellos son de la resistencia.

Súper niños: de los superhombres del proyecto Ookami se seleccionaron unos cuantos ya de adultos que fueron sometidos también a pruebas que demostraron que podían ser transformados en hombres fértiles por tanto serían parte de ambos proyectos, cuando un OoKami fértil procrea con un Ookami normal nacen los "superniños" los cuales son extremadamente raros, solo se conocen 5 casos de esto en todo el país, dicen ser el arma definitiva debido a su gran poder, aunque se cree que existen muchos más que lograron escapar al control del gobierno.

Demasiada joda para un simple OS, pero es necesario para entender mejor de lo que va esto.

/

Cinco años y medio pasaron desde que perdió al amor de su vida, la persona que le daba sentido a su existencia en ese mundo gris. Él murió para salvar a su hijo dejándolo abandonado a merced de la injusta y terrible realidad.

Por esa época la guerra estaba en su punto más álgido, las matanzas interminables hacían que el ambiente oliera a cadáver en descomposición, el hedor a sangre y pólvora ya era común. Ellos escapaban de quienes querían secuestrar a su hijo por su particularidad ya que era producto de la unión de dos "súper hombres", uno era él y el otro su amado Mayuzumi ambos miembros del proyecto "Okaami" que creaba supersoldados convirtiéndolos en armas de destrucción, en paralelo a este se llevó a cabo el proyecto "Ren" que consistía en convertir artificialmente a los varones en seres capaces de gestar vida puesto que las mujeres habían disminuido su número casi hasta la extinción.

Por cosas de la vida Chihiro fue incluido en el proyecto de inseminación excepcionalmente, ya que los de su clase eran incompatibles, pero ocurrió una especie de "milagro" y engendraron un bebé. Al enterarse el ejército los persiguió, porque el producto de su unión era un ser único en su clase y su poder era inigualable.

En su huida los acompañaban un grupo de jóvenes que habían conocido hace unos años poco después de abandonar el ejército buscando un lugar tranquilo donde vivir. En ese entonces no hubiera imaginado lo importante que sería en su vida cierto hombre que miraba con ojos de amor a su Mayuzumi.

/

Comprendía que era un bastardo, lo había sido todos los días durante esos cinco años. Y es que la muerte de Chihiro lo dejó con un enojo y frustración tan grande que ni el tiempo había podido apaciguar, el remordimiento y resentimiento no lo dejaban vivir.

El día que su pareja murió estaba tan fresco en su memoria que le costaba creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Aquella fatídica jornada salió a conseguir provisiones junto a su hermano Taiga. fue su culpa ya que se tardó más de lo normal. Mayuzumi y los demás se quedaron en el camión mientras esperaban su regreso, pero las tropas los encontraron, ahí fue cuando se desató la tragedia.

Lo que cuentan quienes vieron lo sucedido es que Chihiro decidió enfrentárseles antes de entregarle al bebé por las buenas, le pidió a Shun Izuki uno de los de más confianza dentro del grupo que escapara mientras él ganaba tiempo, le hizo prometer que cuidaría a su hijo que no lo abandonaría, al principio dicen que el muchacho se negó, que no quería que su amigo hiciera tal cosa, pero luego terminó por aceptar y huyó con la criatura. El resto del grupo se separó, algunos murieron y otros tuvieron tanto miedo que decidieron continuar solos, también quedaron quienes le narraron el horror de los últimos momentos del que fue "el amor de su vida"

Ahí comenzó su pesadilla, entre la culpa de haberlo abandonado y el resentimiento que le tenía a su hijo y porque no decirlo a Shun, lo culpaba por cobarde, por haberle hecho caso, si tan solo se hubiera quedado y lo hubiera ayudado en vez de huir como una maldita rata.

Pese a la molestia que le producía el muchacho este nunca se separó de su hijo movido por la promesa que le hizo a Mayuzumi, incluso cuando la guerra acabó y dejaron de perseguirlos gracias a la jugada del novio poderoso de su mejor amigo que eliminó por completo el expediente de su primogénito, Izuki siguió a su lado en vez de continuar su propio camino.

Podía recordar con dolor cada palabra hiriente que le decía al infante de solo unos cuantos meses, también que había llegado hasta los golpes con su cuidador. Estuvo tan loco, loco de ira, de dolor, de no ser por Taiga seguramente los habría matado a ambos.

Vivió los primeros meses de su hijo perdido en el alcohol, odiando, maldiciendo, escupiendo basura a quienes le rodeaban, Kagami siempre cuidó de él, se sentía impotente al recordar el rostro de su hermano cuando le decía lo decepcionado que estaría Chihiro, después de todo él entregó su vida para proteger al fruto de su amor, esa criatura que a pesar de su corta edad lo despreciaba y rechazaba, se odiaba, lo odiaba por arrebatarle a Mayuzumi.

"Si ese engendro no existiera él aún estaría aquí conmigo"

Fue tiempo después una noche que llegó alcoholizado y se durmió en el comedor que sucedió aquello que le llevaría a cambiar un poco de actitud. Tuvo un horrible sueño donde Mayuzumi lo despreciaba y reclamaba por ser un bastardo, esa pesadilla lo hizo llorar como si tuviera cuatro años. Nunca supo si fue por las constantes amenazas de Kagami o que simplemente algo extraordinario sucedió y el amor de su vida había visitado sus sueños para advertirle que se vengaría de él si continuaba odiando a su niño. Himuro le reclamó el porqué de su abandonó, le gritó que también lo odiaba por haberlo dejado solo, por no pensar en él cuando tomó aquella decisión.

"Entre el amor que siento por mi hijo y el que siento por ti hay un abismo infinito, lo siento, moriría un millón de veces por salvarlo"

No recordaba más allá de aquella frase que le hizo entender que la decisión que tomó su persona amada era la correcta, entregar la vida por la persona que más quieres es algo que también hubiera hecho.

Después de esa noche se acabaron las borracheras, consiguió un trabajo e intentó al menos acercarse un poco a su pequeño de casi un año al que había maltratado con su indiferencia y falta de amor. Fue como despertar de un coma al verlo tan crecido, este no lo miraba y le demostraba rechazo, era completamente dependiente de Izuki Shun; ese sujeto que insistía en seguir ligado a Chihiro por medio del niño. No lo comprendía ¿Tanta era la culpa que sentía para seguir ahí? No pudo deshacerse del rencor que sentía por aquel tipo, prefería ignorarlo cosa difícil al ser él quien se ocupaba de las cosas del bebé e incluso de la casa. Odiaba reconocer que sin ese muchacho el niño no hubiera sobrevivido, y es que apenas recordaba que el nombre de su hijo era "Shiro Himuro" mucho menos iba a poder cuidarlo. Izuki Shun era un mal necesario.

/

Y los años pasaron, ese bebé se convirtió en un vivaz niño muy inteligente, desde siempre supo de su origen y quien era la persona que dio su vida por él, Chihiro Mayuzumi, ese hombre que solo conocía por unas pocas fotografías de rostro inexpresivo y el particular color de su cabello igual al suyo, de su padre solo poseía el característico lunar bajo su ojo. Le gustaba parecerse a Chihiro, debía ser muy fuerte, seguramente él también llegaría a ser igual de admirable. A sus cinco años era consciente de que la pérdida de su otro padre había vuelto a Tatsuya así, distante y con cierto resentimiento con el mundo. Respetaba a Himuro más no podía decir que lo amara, la figura de su padre en esa casa era solo la de proveedor, su "madre" era Shun, ese lindo muchacho que le había entregado todo. Y ahí era donde nacía el mayor resentimiento de Shiro con su padre y es que Himuro le había prohibido que llamara a Shun "mamá" y eso le había destrozado el corazón, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era ese extraño dolor en su pecho infantil que en poco tiempo se fue convirtiendo en un ardor que aumentaba cuando cruzaba palabras con el hombre del lunar.

Era cruel y todos en esa casa lo sabían, incluso su tío Taiga trató de convencerlo de que prohibir tal cosa a un niño era de ser una bestia sin corazón, pero nada ni nadie pudo sacar esa estúpida idea de la mente de Himuro, según él Mayuzumi era la única persona digna de ser llamado "madre"

—Eres necio y estúpido, tú no mereces ser llamado padre, Tatsuya, querías matarlo, lo odiabas, Shiro va a tenerte mucho resentimiento, debes dejar de tratarlo así y a Shun.

—¿Qué más quieres? Ya hice todo lo que me pediste, cambié.

—No cambiaste, solo dejaste de beber y trabajas, pero tu corazón está igual de muerto que al principio. Mayuzumi murió, pero tú sigues aquí ¡maldición! y lo único que haces es hundirte cada día más y llevarnos a nosotros al fondo de tu pantano de desesperación.

Shiro escuchaba esas peleas escondido en algún rincón de la casa, entendiendo más de lo que debería un niño de su edad, aunque su mente infantil no era capaz de comprender el panorama completo.

Cuando su padre no estaba por trabajo y compartía el tiempo en soledad con Izuki podía llamarle como quisiera, Shun era su "mami", su corazón así lo sentí. Estaba agradecido con Mayuzumi por haberle entregado la vida y como su tío Taiga decía por haberle dejado a alguien tan especial en su reemplazo para amarle y cuidarle, pero era duro ver que su padre no le tenía estima a su querido cuidador, tenía miedo de que lo echara por eso era cuidadoso de ser un buen niño, alguien bien portado para no darle problemas a mami y no hacer enfadar a papi. Todos sus miedos se habían acrecentado desde que su tío Taiga se había ido de esa casa a hacer su vida con su nueva pareja, y aunque el pelirrojo estaba siempre al pendiente no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo.

/

Shun Izuki no había tenido una vida fácil, es más toda su existencia había sido una desgracia después de que toda su familia muriera en un bombardeo, luego fue parte del "proyecto de inseminación" no dando resultados inmediatos como a los otros prisioneros que habían quedado en estado de gestación en la primera ronda de prueba.

Luego de muchos meses pudo por fin escapar de aquel campo de prisioneros, fue en ese momento que conoció a Mayuzumi Chihiro que si bien sabía estaba emparejado con Himuro no pudo evitar una fuerte atracción hacia él; Y es que a pesar de ese inexpresivo rostro y un trato algo bruto propio de su condición de soldado fue una de las primeras personas en tratarlo como a un ser humano.

Viajaron juntos varios meses, cada vez se iba enamorando más de ese tipo de bajo perfil, estaba seguro que debajo de esa máscara de hombre fuerte había alguien que escondía algún tipo de dolor. Estaba fascinado intentando descubrir las diferentes facetas de aquella persona, pronto comprendió que no era tan inexpresivo y le gustaba sacarle risas y palabrotas con sus acciones, era su primer amor y lo estaba viviendo como si tuviera quince años. Cada vez que recuerda esa época no puede más que añorar volver el tiempo atrás solo para verlo otra vez, escuchar el tono tranquilo de su voz, recibir una palmadita en la cabeza, reconocer otra vez todos esos detalles que hacían que cada día que pasara la vida ya no fuera tan mierda ni pesada, que pese a la oscuridad de la guerra existía una luz y la promesa de un futuro feliz. Lo penoso de todo aquello es que esos pensamientos solo estaban en su cabeza ya que nunca existió "Nosotros"

Si no fuera por Himuro Tatsuya…

Aquella pareja le parecía muy extraña, no es que fueran cariñosos el uno con el otro, ni siquiera parecía que fueran algo más que camaradas, pero existía una unión que era incapaz de comprender. Tatsuya en ese tiempo era bastante agradable en todo sentido, pero nunca sintió nada más que unos celos terribles con su presencia.

En un momento supo que debía enterrar esos sentimientos, pues Mayuzumi estaba esperando un hijo de Himuro. siempre pensó que la relación entre ellos se terminaría y tendría alguna oportunidad, pero no sucedió. Simplemente dejó que fueran felices, sin siquiera confesarle sus sentimientos, esa decisión le pesaría hasta el día de hoy pues Chihiro murió sin saber lo que sentía por él. Nunca pudo decirle lo importante que fue o cuánto mejoró su vida al conocerlo, Chihiro lo había salvado de todas las maneras posibles, lo amaba tanto, lo adoraba y atesoraba su recuerdo hasta ahora con la misma intensidad que en ese entonces.

Cuando Shiro nació pensó que era la criatura más bella que podían haber visto sus ojos, algo dentro de su corazón se rompió, pero un sentimiento de calidez aplacó un poco el dolor de ese amor tan unilateral.

Shiro era muy parecido a Mayuzumi, sus rasgos a pesar de ser el de un bebé daban cuenta de esto, otra razón más para adorar a ese infante.

Odiaba pensar que cuando todo terminara ya no los volvería a ver. Era injusto, no tenía nada, todo lo que amaba no le pertenecía, todo lo que amó desapareció por culpa de la guerra, extrañaba a su familia y lloraba su pérdida. Estaba condenado a que la sociedad lo considerara un ser inferior por ser parte del proyecto "Ren", la vida no tenía un sentido para él, aunque se mentía así mismo pensando que podía ser feliz con lo poco o nada que tenía, por ahora aprovecharía esas pequeñas pinceladas de felicidad ajena que le daban un motivo para poder sonreír.

Por esa época el pequeño grupo decidió moverse, alejarse lo más que pudieran de las poblaciones humanas, el gobierno buscaba a Mayuzumi y Tatsuya. No sabían cómo, pero se habían enterado que el experimento único que una vez llevaron a cabo en un "supersoldado" había dado frutos por fin y dos miembros "Ookami" lograron la procreación y nacimiento de un ser poderoso. la información se la dio un contacto de mucha confianza que tenía Himuro con el cual mantenía comunicación regular. de seguro los habían estado rastreando, tal vez cuando incluyeron al peligris en el segundo proyecto le colocaron algo, o simplemente fue gracias a la mala suerte que se enteraran que Shiro había nacido, o la peor de las opciones en la que pensaron es que alguien de su grupo era un traidor ya que de por si los soldados del proyecto "Ookami" que desertaron eran buscados y a quienes los entregaran se les daba una buena recompensa.

Comenzaron un viaje con el objetivo de escapar del gobierno, el contacto de Himuro le prometió protección dentro de cierto territorio remoto que estaba habitado por rebeldes donde tenía cierto poder, así fue como comenzaron la travesía que acabaría con la vida que conocía.

Pese a toda la desgracia que le había tocado vivir jamás hubiera imaginado que le faltaba lo último, ver morir a la persona que amaba frente a sus ojos y tener que cargar con la culpa de esto, para eso estaba Tatsuya para recordárselo cada día.

Juró cuidar de Shiro con todo su corazón, por el amor que sentía por Mayuzumi, y porqué no decirlo por la culpa de no haber sido él quien se sacrificara, él estaba solo a nadie le importaba y aun así el destino había sido un bastardo y lo dejó con vida.

Shiro se volvió el motor de su vida, por él había soportado las humillaciones, los malos tratos de ese hombre que al principio sólo deseaba desaparecerlo. Jamás olvidaría cuando se reencontró con Himuro después de la muerte de Mayuzumi… el rostro desencajado, la rabia que tenía en su contra cuando se enteró cómo se dieron las cosas, si Kagami no hubiera estado ahí lo habría matado a golpes.

"¿Por qué no los detuviste tú?" "Debiste ser tú y no Chihiro". Y claro que había tratado de que las cosas se dieran así, él gustoso hubiera entregado su vida por Mayuzumi y su hijo, pero no poseía la habilidad de ser un "súper soldado" no podría haber hecho mucho.

Recordar todas esas agridulces memorias provocaba que sus cicatrices se volvieran a abrir, los años más difíciles de su vida habían sido aquellos, de cierta manera podía comprender que Himuro le odiara y repudiara, pero jamás le perdonaría el desprecio y la falta de amor hacia Shiro que era solo un bebé sin culpa de nada.

Solo el amor infinito que tenía por ese niño lo mantenía en ese hogar, si bien Tatsuya había cambiado un poco y ya no era violento ni grosero podía sentir que todavía le tenía resentimiento y solo se limitaba a darle algunas órdenes y pagarle dinero mensual por cuidar del niño tratando de relacionarse lo menos posible con él. Aun así, le había concedido seguir cuidando de Shiro, Izuki estaba agradecido por permitirle criar a ese ángel.

Así era la convivencia que tenían, tres personas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, dos de ellas muy dañadas, el tercero un inocente al que intentaba hacer feliz que no comprendía las circunstancias del comportamiento de su progenitor.

Mientras Himuro trabajaba Shun cuidaba de su hijo y se ocupaba de la casa, el del lunar era su patrón, aunque no conocía a ningún empleado que aguantara tantos desplantes como él.

La guerra había terminado hace cuatro años, pero la nueva administración del país decidió continuar con el proyecto de repoblación humana, por eso cada cierto tiempo realizaban redadas para capturar a sujetos que hubieran participado en el antiguo proyecto "Ren". Así fue como un día se presentaron un grupo de soldados en la puerta buscándole, Tatsuya estaba trabajando y afortunadamente Shiro ese día se encontraba con Kagami.

No tuvo oportunidad de resistirse, utilizaron mucha violencia para obligarlo a ir con ellos, estaban capturando a mucha gente, el caos reinaba a su alrededor, era un panorama aterrador, los gritos y llantos se escuchaban por todas partes, los sonidos de las balas resonaban en el ambiente, solo pudo pensar en su niño, aunque tenía la plena confianza de que en el hogar de su tío estaría seguro.

Se lo llevaron a un campo de experimentación tal y como hace años atrás. La intención de ellos era plantar dentro de sus cuerpos "nueva vida", porque para eso los habían trasformado en varones fértiles.

Mientras estuvo prisionero fue violado varias veces, no existían recursos para inseminar artificialmente por tanto eran los mismos soldados y guardias quienes se encargaban de realizar esta labor de manera natural, era un infierno, muchos deseaban suicidarse para escapar de eso, pero no existía la ocasión para hacerlo, estaban siempre vigilados.

Nunca fue una opción resistirse o acabar con su vida ya que deseaba volver con Shiro al final de esa pesadilla. Sintió que moriría a cada momento en ese campo de horror, pero resistió no quería abandonar a su "hijo" aún estaba muy pequeño. Estuvo una semana o quizás más soportando el inhumano trato de esos dementes, mentalizado en sobrevivir para poder regresar.

/

Tatsuya se encontró con una escena apocalíptica cuando llegó esa tarde de su trabajo, fue un alivio cuando vio a Shiro y Kagami en buen estado, su hijo estaba llorando, porque se habían llevado a Shun.

Su jefe le permitió quedarse en casa, la sociedad entera era un caos, revueltas por parte de las personas a quienes les habían arrebatado a sus familiares, saqueos, muerte, destrucción… el día del secuestro masivo sería recordado como "La luna de sangre"

Los días que siguieron fueron casi inaguantables para alguien que nunca había lidiado con un niño, Tatsuya no sabía cómo cuidarlo, el chiquillo no quería comer y lo único que pedía era ver a Izuki. Estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia muchas veces por los llantos incesantes de Shiro mas no fue capaz de hacer nada que pudiera lastimar todavía más ese corazón infantil. Ahí fue cuando entendió que definitivamente jamás podría reemplazar el amor de ese hombre, nunca lo amaría como a Shun incluso llevando su misma sangre.

Una semana después Shun fue liberado, verlo entrar por la puerta fue un gran alivio, estaba feliz de que regresara, a ese que tanto despreciaba, pero que había necesitado como a nadie esa eterna semana, incluso reconocía que le aterraba la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto.

A los pocos días todo regresó a la normalidad en su hogar pese al caos social. Shiro enfermó por el estrés que le provocó la detención de Izuki, pero iba mejorando de a poco una vez esté regresó, ya no se negaba a comer y dormía bien.

Himuro no le preguntó nada a Izuki sobre lo ocurrido los días que desapareció, entendía de sobra lo que había sucedido, él mismo había visto lo que se hacía en esos campos de fertilización, con todo eso el muchacho no se demostraba débil ni traumatizado, solo decía estar muy feliz de volver a ver a Shiro.

¿Por qué mierda era tan fuerte? ¿Cómo podía sonreír así después de lo que le pasó? Ese tipo no era humano… o quizás él era el debilucho y cobarde que cayó en un abismo mientras su hijo crecía. Al parecer el amor de Izuki por Shiro iba más allá de cualquier cosa, el mismo amor por el cual Chihiro dio su vida. Se sintió pequeño ante la grandeza de ese ser humano que pese a no llevar la misma sangre protegió y cuidó a su hijo como si fuese su verdadera madre mientras su padre se consumía en el odio y la incomprensión y daba patadas al destino.

/

Al pasar las semanas las cosas estaban más calmadas en todo sentido, la mayoría de los prisioneros habían sido liberados, las revueltas eran menores, pero el pueblo no perdonaba, solo callaba. Muchos murieron, otros con más suerte quedaron con traumas y por supuesto en sus vientres ahora cargaban el fruto de aquella depravación. Lo mismo le ocurría a Shun, estaba esperando un bebé, por alguna razón no sentía odio de lo que crecía dentro suyo pese a la violencia con la que fue engendrado, y es que había pasado años cuidando a un niño ajeno y sirviendo a un hombre que lo despreciaba en memoria de Mayuzumi a quien amó, pero solo tenía eso en esta vida, por eso criar a alguien que nadie pudiera arrebatarle y fuera solo suyo le hacía ilusión.

Tenía la opción de entregar al bebé al cuidado del estado una vez nacido, pero deseaba criarlo él, aunque eso seguramente significaría la expulsión de la casa donde trabajaba, porque Tatsuya no lo dejaría conservar al niño, pero tampoco podía dejar a Shiro quien cuando estaban solos le decía dulcemente "mami".

Una noche que Shiro enfermó de fiebre se quedó toda la noche velando su sueño, ¿Cómo podría dejarlo? Si lo amaba más que a su vida, aunque esto no evitaría que en algún momento lo separaran de él. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Tatsuya observaba callado la escena, él era el padre de Shiro, pero jamás hizo algo como eso, nunca lo cuido, ni siquiera podía recordar si alguna vez le había entregado alguna caricia, una palmada en la cabeza, un "te amo" nada, no existía ni un solo recuerdo feliz. En eso convirtió el sacrificio de su gran amor, entendía que el niño lo veía como una figura de autoridad, respeto y que le temía. Hasta ahora comprendía el peso de sus acciones, lo había perdido todo. en esos cinco años nunca estuvo solo, siempre lo tuvo a él, pero cada día que pasó se encargó de alejarlo de su lado, ahora solo era un mero espectador en la vida de ese pequeño. Y ahí estaba mirando como Shun le acariciaba la cabeza e intentaba enfriarle la frente, ojalá alguien hubiera cuidado así de él cuando era niño. Se preguntó si existía la manera de reparar tanto daño. ¿Cómo borrar esos años llenos de dolor?

—Debes odiarme Chihiro…

Por primera vez pudo llorar, ya no por la pérdida de su amado si no por la impotencia de haber sido todo lo que no debió ser con su hijo.

Esa noche se prometió a sí mismo que intentaría arreglar las cosas, dejaría de lado ese odio irracional y maldito que le impedía sentir amor y compasión. No tenía perdón alguno por sus actos, pero remediaría lo que pudiera de ahora en adelante.

/

—Shun ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese niño? —Le preguntó de manera repentina a la mañana siguiente.

—No pensé que lo sabías. — Estaba algo aturdido después de pasar la noche entera cuidando de Shiro, pero escuchar la voz de Tatsuya le sobresaltó, el momento de decidir había llegado más pronto de lo que pensaba.

—No soy estúpido Izuki, además se te nota bastante.

—Lo he estado pensando, conservarlo hará que me corras de tu casa, no puedo abandonar a Shiro, pero… es mi bebé.

—No tienes que elegir, puedes quedarte con ambos, tus dos hijos merecen estar contigo.

Shun apenas entendió esto último, creyó escuchar mal.

—¿Qué dices?

—Todo este tiempo he sido un bastardo contigo, aun así, sigues a mi lado, sé que no por mí, pero si por mi hijo, te he culpado injustamente de la muerte de Chihiro, cuando el único culpable soy yo mismo. De no ser por ti Shiro estaría muerto, lo habría asesinado, de no ser por ti yo jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. —Era primera vez que ese hombre le mostraba algo de piedad, y no solo eso, incluso su manera de referirse a él había cambiado, le mostraba respeto, agradecimiento. —te lo debo, debo más de lo que puedo pagarte, entiendo que nunca podrás perdonarme todas las cosas terribles que te hice a ti y a tu hijo, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de acercarme a Shiro.

—Eres su padre siempre lo serás, aunque sientas que no lo mereces, también has sufrido mucho, solo no supiste cómo convertir ese dolor en amor para tu hijo, estás a tiempo todavía, me alegro mucho que quieras acercarte a él.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, no comprendo las razones que te hacen querer conservar a ese niño, pero es tu decisión, no voy a meterme en eso.

—Muchas gracias. —Shun sonrió y por primera vez Tatsuya se fijaba en lo lindo que era, en que a pesar de todo era capaz de reír y ser feliz, entregarlo todo aun cuando tenía poco, debía aprender de él.

/

Pasaron algunos meses la sociedad volvía a estar convulsionada. por obvias razones se comenzaban a ver las consecuencias de "La luna de Sangre",

los "hijos de la luna" como fueron llamados comenzaron a nacer, muchos habían optado por no saber nada de ellos y entregarlos a la tutela del gobierno, otros como Izuki decidieron criarlos como uno más de la familia, nadie era indiferente a lo que ocurría. Existía un ambiente extraño, entre el odio y la felicidad. Se escuchaban rumores de personas que decidieron asesinar a los bebés, Shun sabía que criar a ese niño no sería fácil, menos ahora que estaría marcado de por vida con ese epíteto sin siquiera haber nacido, aunque en cualquier momento llegaría a este mundo, así lo sentía y evidenciaba su propio cuerpo.

Las cosas estaban calmas en casa, para su fortuna Tatsuya había cumplido al pie de la letra lo que le prometió aquella noche, ya no lucía como el sujeto amargado que fue durante los últimos cinco años, era amable y pasaba más tiempo cuidando de Shiro y hasta jugando con él, el niño había aprobado muy positivamente el cambio de su padre, por primera vez no lo veía como una amenaza.

Taiga apenas podía creer lo sucedido y aceptaba con gran alegría de vuelta al hermano que creyó perder cinco años atrás, el que había muerto junto a Chihiro regresó por fin a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ahora el mundo era un lugar mucho más luminoso para Himuro. Aprovecharía el regalo que con todo el amor que le tuvo Mayuzumi le dejó en esta tierra. Trataría de vivir lo mejor posible al lado de Shun, se ganaría su confianza y le devolvería hasta la última cosa que hizo por él y por su hijo, en ese tiempo Himuro Tatsuya cambio el odio y el rencor, por el agradecimiento y unos sentimientos nuevos que jamás pensó recuperar.

/

Ya si, seguro dirán "OHH tremenda explicación solo para basarse en las emociones de los protagonistas", pero debía explicar el contexto en el que viven, porque eso justifica mucho la personalidad y pensamientos de los personajes.

Tal vez piensen que fue un final muy abierto y que no hubo HimuIzu y es que esta historia iba para más larga, de echo tuve que omitir a ciertos personajes terminaría haciendo un fic de varios cap y la verdad no quería, pero se entiende que al final Tatsuya comienza a sentir cosas por Izuki, aunque después de todo lo sucedido este no puede llegar de un día para otro y perdonarlo, amarlo y criar al par de mocosos juntos, eso sería irreal, tal vez le haga un cierre o queda para la imaginación del lector. También pensaba explicitar los sucesos de "La luna de sangre" pero eso hubiera sido por puro morbo.

Gracias por leer


End file.
